city_of_no_flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
CarthageDrift
The Carthage Drift = Introduction The Carthage Drift is a Free Port that operates in the Badlands Region. It is populated and operated by a Nomad clan descended from colony ship CRF7693. The Drift is currently Anchored in the Numidia System near the Numidia Planetoid The Carthage drift operates on an unusual business model for a Space Port Visitors do not pay docking or berthing fees but are instead required to volunteer for a protection detail known as “The Watch” ' ' Organisation The Elder Council The most senior persons onboard are the Elder Council a group of crew who have been selected to join by the council itself. New members are commonly quite old but younger members may be selected based on achievements on behalf of the Drift such as the most recent appointee, Hispo. General Operations 'Day to Day operations are handled by the personnel of the Control Room and the Station AI ' Security Security is administered by the Watch Liason Office This Office organises and co-ordinates the factions and individuals selected for the current Watch cycle. The current Chief Liaison is Cran Walvar who was prompted to the position on January 1st 2721 Maintenance Enviromental Systems ' ' Environmental Systems are the department who ensure air quality and waste treatment.They are commonly passionate in their work. They occupy a unique social position in that they are isolated due to the disgusting nature of their work yet are highly respected for the importance of this work. Station Hull Integrity Responsible for Hull repairs and Maintenance Medical Department ' One of the longest established departments on the Carthage Drift. The stafff can trace their lineage back to the first medics of the original colony ship. '''Lifestyle of the Carthage Drift Nomads ' Crew are normally appointed to section based on their family history Exceptions are rare but do occur. For example, Cran Walvar is descended from CRF769s technical crew but she has assumed the command role of ‘Chief Liaison to the Watch’ and organised Medical staff into a support company. This has resulted in some discontent among more traditionalist crew. '''History When Colony Ship CRF7693 left Earth and entered the Marnock worm hole, all those years ago, everyone on board thought they were going to a paradise system. Scans had shown a water rich system with green landmass and a breathable atmosphere were you could settle and allow your families a home away from the toxic soup that was Earth. But when you got there, in real orbit, you found something completely different. The world did have life, but all of it was arsenic based. In fact the very air was poisoned with it from the pollen released by the plants. The world was toxic. So these intrepid colonists did the only thing they could. The spent 3 generation in that system in orbit around Deathblossom and remade their ship. Fitted it for long term space use and pointed it towards the system star, star-jamming it to who knows where with the help of their AI, who was no longer a tool, but a trusted and respected member of the crew. In recognitions of the trial of his people the AI took the name Hannibal's Trek from Carthage and set out on their long journey to find a home world, one that would be given up by 2460 as most of the family had long since adapted to living in space. So a new idea came to many. You were a free people, rules and constraints had not really been your way. Freedom and duty was what you were about and many had respected that, and the great conglomerate of ships the Carthage station was built off started to become a port. A port for the more, dubious, members of the space-fairing community and the lottery was born to aid in your defence. All would take they draw. And those chosen each day would be sworn to the defence of the station and all lives on board. Dereliction would mean exile. Notable Members of the Carthage Drift Crew Maliuc Hisbo - Council Elder Cran Waller - Chief Liason to the Watch The 9th Incarnation of Hannibal Trek From Carthage (or 'Carth') - Station AI & Owner Parl - Station Medic Ja Helli - Station Medic Other Members of the Carthage Crew Suchan Hasalo - Atmospheric Balance Technician Mors Carg - Environmental Cleansing Specialist Bin Ar - Crewman working for Station Hull Integrity Former Members of Carthage Crew Mark - Bounty Hunter & Member of the Reinhardt crew Carthage Deck plan. The Carthage Consists of 3 main ships welded together, with smaller ships also docked off those. The 2 Granada class Super Bulk Traders have 20 living decks with accommodation for about 80,000 each and a 20,000 capacity for guests, 4 industrial decks where food is produced, and some companies have space and 8 Engineering decks where environmental and atmospherics are controlled and the Fold and System engines are housed. This gives it a total of 32 decks, with a rad-Bilge around them giving excellent rad-shielding. Both ships are set up in exactly the same way. The Galena Class Carrier 10 docking Decks, 5 Crew deck and 10 engineering deck giving it a total of 25 deck, though a lot of tme are double or tipple decks, has docking for 30 Corvettes, 6 Frigates and then umbilical docking for another 40 ships as well as further livening space for around 6,000 people in higher class accommodation and 40,000 temporary accommodation for outsiders. You can tell where you are on the Carthage by the Deck location that is broken down as so The deck number, 1, if it is A or B Granada, if you are Aft or Fore of the pivot line at midships So 1A Fore would be deck 1, Granada A Forward of the Pivot point. Then you will also get a street or building number. On the Galena you deck address in Deck Number, Docking Bay Port or Starboard So if your Corvette is docked in 3-4 P you are on Deck 3, docking port 4 Port side. Notable area's on the Carthage. Park of the Lost on Deck 1A Fore Pleasure District on Deck 12B Fore